Destiny
by candybear24
Summary: "Destiny is calling. Don't wait but answer" Namine wouldn't understand nor will she believe it but when time changes will she accept it? *It's a hint to the whole story so read it*
1. Let's start a family again

Before you start reading, look at this important message:

I started a new story and these are the charactars age and name

Quistis: 35

Cloud: 39

Namine:16

(Kairi:16

Xion: 16

Sora:17

Roxas:17

Riku: 18) later in the next chapter.

So that's the important message

**Disclaimer:**Do you seriously think I own Kingdom Hearts?

* * *

_To hide the memories that I kept for you are gone_

_Broken pieces unable to fit the puzzle_

_Scattered dreams are like leaves drifting in the wind_

_Far off memories are like broken glass pieces unable to fide_

_If life was like that…_

_I would have been losing you since you were gone…_

I closed my book and headed out to the balcony. I could hear the wind shuffle the leave tree. I closed my eyes to hear the wind calm my worries about my mother. I could hear the wind whisper to me a sentence.

_"Destiny is calling. Don't wait but answer…"_

I opened my eyes. What was my destiny? Who am I supposed to answer to? I looked at the sunset as the colors breezed through the sky. There was a knock at my door and I didn't bother to open it so I just stood there enjoying nature. I heard the door open revealing my stepmother.

"Namine...didn't you hear me knock?"

I sighed. I didn't bother looking at her face.

"No."

She sighed. She knew it was hopeless trying to let me fit in with this family so why did she even try? I heard her walk to the door until she turned around.

"Don't forget to eat dinner."

With that she closed the door. I walked back closing the balcony's door. I took a seat and opened my book.

_Fading into darkness without hope_

_I gave up my life for the person I loved_

_I heard her call my name in tears_

_Watching her run towards me was much than enough_

_I wanted to die in her arm_

_I found and protected her_

_I love her_

_So this was it her fate was my destiny_

I closed the book and looked at the time. 5 minutes and I decided to walk downstairs to go and eat dinner. While I was walking down the steps, I could her crying and my dad trying to comfort her. I stood still and listened to their conversation.

"Honey calm down."

She looked at him with her head low.

"How can I Cloud? How can I calm down when your daughter doesn't love me? I try so hard to get her to talk to me but she doesn't even want to be near me. I've tried everything Cloud, everything…I just want her to know that I love her as my daughter like any other mother…"

I could hear my mother cry. I stood there sad knowing I did something wrong. Yes, I was mad at her for replacing mom but it's not her fault that she died. I had to give her a chance. I walked down stairs and walked towards her. My father stepped away from her and me. I saw her look at me with the same tears in her face. I hugged her by surprise as she looked confused.

"I don't want you to continue to cry on my mistake. I'm sorry that I never gave you the satisfaction as to being my mother. I won't let that happen from this day forth. I want to start all over but as a family. What do you say?"

She wrapped her hands around me and kissed my forehead.

"I would like that very much."

We broke the hug and smiled at each other.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Namine."

I looked at my father and smiled. He opened his arms and I ran toward him.

"You did the right thing Nam. Thank you."

"I know and you're welcome."

"I love you, Nam."

"I love you too, Dad."

He let go of me and kissed my cheek. I smiled and went to my room. In order to find my destiny was to fix things at home then start out fresh and new. To start my journey, to make things new again. This was the start and from there I'll see where it goes.

* * *

Did you like it?

If you did please fav and Review down at the bottom

Have a BE-A-UTIFUL day :)


	2. Let's be friends

There will be no pov's so figure out who's talking and Xion, Roxas, and Sora are not in this chapter. Sorry

_**Disclaimer: You do know i don't own it right?**_

* * *

I woke up in a happy mode. Rushing down stairs in my sleeping gown, I saw my Dad reading the newspaper and my Mom cooking breakfast. I sat down in a chair and looked at my Dad. He folded his newspaper properly then looked at me.

"You look happy this morning."

"I am, aren't I?"

My mom looked at me with a smile.

"Morning Nami."

I smiled back at her.

"Morning Mom."

She came out with 2 plates in her hand. She set one in front of me and dad. He smiled at her then started to eat. I started to eat then I finished. I put my plate in the sink and washed it. My dad looked at me with a surprised expression on his. I smiled at him and walked back to the table.

"I've made my decision."

My dad looked at me confused.

"What decision? I didn't ask you to make one did I?"

"Well yes and no. Remember how you told me we had to move Twilight Town and I got mad?"

"Yes but that was 3 months ago. What changed your mind?"

"Since we're a family now, I have come to tell you yes that I want to move to Twilight Town and go to school there."

My Dad and Mom looked at each other and nodded. They turned to me and smiled.

"I'm glad you made that choice. I will book the flight to Twilight Town and make the registration for the school today so pack you stuff."

My mother looked at me and made a comment.

"Thank you for accepting me Nami, if you like, how about we go shopping today and you can buy anything you want."

My eyes widened.

"Anything?!"

She nodded. I gasped and hugged her then ran to change. Today was going to be great.

* * *

I sat on the deformed bended Paopu tree as I watched the waves crash together. My silver haired friend sat by me. I sighed as he watched me.

"Why the long face?"

I was mad that I had to move to a town. Destiny islands was my home and I didn't want to leave but I just had to. I never told Riku anything about me leaving tomorrow so I had no choice but to tell him now.

"I going to be leaving Destiny islands tomorrow and I won't come back."

He looked at me and laughed. I looked at him confused and slightly angry.

"Riku, why are you laughing?!"

"I'm sorry was I supposed to be crying?" he said sarcastically.

I looked at him then pouted.

"Well yeah you were."

"Sorry it's just my parents were right."

I looked at him confused again.

"Right about what?"

"They knew you would be sad that you will leave and I thought you weren't so I guess they were right."

"They knew?"

"Kairi your parents and mine are like this."

I looked at him as he crossed both his index and middle finger.

"So of course they would know."

"Oh."

"Don't worry it won't be so bad."

"What do you mean? It's not like _your_ leaving."

"I am."

"With who and where?"

"Your family and to Twilight Town."

My face brightened up as the sun.

"Really?!"

He nodded. I quickly ran to him and hugged him. He started to laugh.

"You act like _I'm_ leaving you."

"So? Just let me enjoy this precious friendship moment."

He giggled and wrapped his arm around me. The sun was beginning to go down so we went home. We waved each other good bye and went our separate ways.

* * *

My mom and I walked to see our dad on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Dad."

He turned to us and smiled.

"You're back so we need to talk."

My mom and I exchanged glances then sat down in the living room.

"What is it you want to talk about?"

"The tickets and stuff."

"Ok."

"Well it seems that we will be riding in first class with another family to Twilight Town. The registration for your school was put in today so you have 1 day to get to know the town. I advise you to pack today so we can leave early tomorrow. So how does that sound?"

I looked at my mom and then replied to my dad.

"That sounds awesome. Who's the other family?"

"It's the Kohana family that will also be going to Twilight Town."

"Cool, so can I go pack now?"

He nodded. I took my shopping bags and went to my room. I put the bags beside my bed and went to my closet. I found my suitcase and put it on my bed. I packed a lot of shoes, clothing and jewelry. I zipped my bag up until I heard something drop. I left my bag beside my bed and went to pick it up. I looked at the star shaped necklace before walking out side. I opened my balcony and could still hear the wind whisper.

"_The lock she holds has too many secrets untold._"

I looked at the necklace in my hand. This is a lock? What secrets does it hold? I lifted the necklace in the night sky. A small light was shown through the star necklace landing on a pale blue diary. I put the necklace down and walked back inside closing the door. I went to my closet and picked up the book. I was about to open it until my dad walked in.

"Are you set and all packed?"

I nodded.

"Good. See you tomorrow."

I nodded again closing the door. I sighed and put the diary in my suit case. I guess I had to find out tomorrow.

~The next day~

I woke up yawning as we were in the limo. We drove a 55min drive down to the airport. We checked in, gave our tickets in and sat down. I saw a redhead and a silver head talking. I looked down at my star necklace smiled. They looked at me then at each other. They stood up and I gulped.

"Hi I'm Kairi and this is Riku."

She stretched her hand out and I shake it as a friendly gesture. I looked at Riku and smiled. I looked back at Kairi who seemed to have a questioning look. I was confused.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to tell us your name?"

I nodded.

"My name is Namine."

"That's a pretty name..hey since we're here let's be friends?"

"Friends?"

She nodded. I smiled at her and nodded also. This was going to be an exciting trip.

* * *

That was good for me since i was bored but still hoped you like it

I would like to thank Emo Unfaltering for Reviwing and HeartsMockingjay, Emo Unfaltering(again), dragonhero45,icywind for following the story

Always Review if you know what's good for you

Have a lovely day


	3. New memories, new beginnings

Good news: Roxas and Xion are in this chapter

Bad news: Sora is not in this one

**_Disclaimer: Skip! i don't own Kingdom heart kiddies_**

* * *

We arrived at Twilight Town at 10:35 in the morning. I was sleeping on Kairi's lap while she was sleeping on Riku's shoulder. I could hear my parents talk in the background. I suddenly heard footsteps walking toward me. I could feel the hand tap me till I opened my eyes. I squinted my eyes because of the sunlight in my face. I look over to Kairi who still was sleeping next to Riku. I wake them both up and yawn. Kairi starts to rub her eyes as well as Riku. We go off the plane and waited in the waiting booth. Our luggage was brought to us 5 minutes later. We sat there until the limo came and drove us to our houses. We stopped at Kairi and Riku's house first. The house was like a mansion. I looked at the house before looking away. I waved good bye to them then we drove off. We came 5 blocks away from Kairi and Riku's house to our. Our house was a mansion. I took my luggage and went inside of the house

"Wow"

I looked at the stairs on both sides. The railing was gold. I saw different paintings. I ran up stairs with my suitcase and went to check the rooms. There were 6 rooms on the 1st floor. I checked each room until I landed on one, the white innocent looking room. I dropped my suitcase and looked around the room the room. There was a bed next to the wall and a large window so big you could see the entire town. I stared in awe with the view from the window I hardly noticed my parents walk in the room

"Do you like the house?"

I turned around to my Dad and nodded

"I love the house"

He smiled and hugged me

"I'm glad you do Nami"

I smiled at him. My mom walked up to me with a present and took my hand. She walked me to the bed, sat down and turned to me

"Namine, you like to draw don't you?"

"Yeah but I stopped because I never had time to get another sketch book"

"Well now you don't have to worry"

"Why?"

She handed me the present and requested me to open it. At first, I was confused but when I opened my present I was shocked. I turned to her with little tears in my eyes and hugged her

"Thank you"

"Anything for you sweetie"

I smiled. It was a pale blue hardcover sketch book with my name printed in cursive on the front and it had 400 clean white sheets of paper inside. She sat up and smiled at me

"You better hurry up and get to Kairi and Riku"

"Why?"

"Don't you remember? Today is your only day to look around the town and tomorrow you have school"

I nodded

"Thanks mom I'll get ready"

She walked out the room to let me change. I went and took a quick shower then looked through my suitcase for a shirt, pants, shoes and accessories, then went downstairs to my dad. He gave me $600 dollars and told me to have fun. Instead of taking the limo I decided that I would walk. It took me 15 minutes to get to their house. I saw them sitting on the porch ready to leave. We took Kairi's family limo and told the driver to drop us off at the mall. The driver left us then drove off to the house. Riku and I looked at Kairi for what to do

"Ready to have fun?"

We nodded and went inside

* * *

I heard the door bell ring as I was sitting on the couch. Mom went to the door then called me. I grabbed my stuff and left the house. I was walking with my blonde best friend going to the mall.

"So Roxas…"

He turned to me

"Hmm?"

"What are we supposed to do again?"

He sighed and put his hands in his pockets

"We're supposed to get art supplies for our project"

"Oh well let's go"

We entered the mall and went to the art store

* * *

We were in the art store buying paint and other stuff for my sketch book

"So Namine, you like to draw?"

I turned to Kairi

"Yep, I want to be a famous artist when I grow up"

"But isn't your family the most richly and famous in all worlds?"

"Yeah but that's family Kairi, I want to be famous on my own"

"You are. If I can say your name and anybody will run up to you, you're famous"

"But aren't you famous and rich?"

"I am born into the third richest family, Riku is the second"

"Cool"

I kept walking not knowing where I was going until I bumped into something…well more like somebody. I reached for my supplied until I touched something soft. I retracted my hands back to my side blushing.

"Here"

I looked up to see a blonde boy smiling at me I smiled back taking my supplies gently out of his hands

"Thank you"

He held out his hand and I shook it

"Hi I'm Roxas. You look new around here"

I giggled

"That's because I am and I'm Namine"

"Well nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too"

I noticed a raven haired girl with glasses walk up to us with a welcoming smile

"Hi I'm Xion"

I smiled back

"Hi I'm Namine

I noticed Kairi and Riku walk up to us as well

"I'm Kairi and this is Riku"

"And I'm Xion and this is Roxas. Nice to meet you. Are you new around here?"

"Yeah we came this morning"

"I can see that so I guess we'll see each other sometime"

"Yeah… wait how about you show us around the town since you live here?"

"Sure we'll be glad to show you around"

"Yay!"

Kairi started jumping up and down in excitement just to look around the town. I went to the counter paid for my supplies then left. We went to different stores and bought clothes and accessories for everybody and then our last stop was the ice cream parlor. We sat at a table while Roxas went to get our ice creams. He came back and set each ice cream in front of us.

"This is so good"

Kairi was moaning from the delicious treat in her mouth. Riku giggled at her childish behavior and continued eating.

"Thank you for the clothes" Xion said shyly

Kairi and I looked at her and smiled

"You're welcome. It's what best friends do right?"

Xion eyes widened as she heard Kairi say 'Best friends'

"We're best friends?"

Kairi, Riku and I nodded to her

"Yeah and so is Roxas"

Roxas smiled at us and Xion. He turned to Xion and put a hand over her shoulder

"Xion we can trust them"

Xion looked up with slight tears in her eyes

"Why? Are you sure they won't talk behind our backs or make fun of us while there with the popular group? I don't trust people anymore and you know that…not since that day."

I looked at Xion and smiled. I put a hand over her hand and looked at her in the eyes

"Xion, we're not that kind of people. We won't neglect you for what other people say."

I turned to Kairi and Riku

"Right guys?"

Kairi nodded while Riku looked at Xion smiling

"Besides your special, I don't think you should listen to them. I trust you enough knowing that you're not the kind of person to give up on life so easily"

Roxas nodded and continued from where Riku left off

"Riku is right. Xion you're strong. Just trust them and I'm sure they won't leave you"

Xion nodded

"Thank you. I trust you enough from those kind words"

We smiled and got up

"So what now?" Roxas said

I looked at everybody coming up to 1 solution

"Let's go to my house"

Xion and Roxas looked at me in disbelief

"Really?"

"Yep let's go"

I took out my new iPhone 5 and called the driver. 3 minutes later the limo came and everyone got in. Inside the car, Xion and Roxas were surprised at the limo

"You're…rich?"

I nodded and pointed to Kairi and Riku

"So are they"

They looked at Kairi and Riku then back at me

"So who's the richest person?"

"My family is the first richest family in all worlds. Riku is the second and Kairi's the third"

"No way! You're richer than Selphie?!"

"Who's Selphie?"

"She's this preppy stuck ass queenly bitch in our school and she the richest from what she tell us"

Xion entered the conversation about describing Selphie

"She also 'Daddy's little princess', so if you were to hurt her, you would have to answer to her daddy also her Dad's just a lawyer so I don't see anything"

Riku looked at Roxas and Xion interested in the conversation

"She does know that she not rich if her dad is a lawyer right?"

Roxas looked at Riku with a sarcastically serious expression

"Yeah like she WOULD know? She's stupid"

Riku and I laughed at Roxas's comment. We arrived at my house and went to my dad

"Hey Dad"

"Hey Namine, Riku, and Kairi, who's your friend there"

I turned to introduce Roxas and Xion to my dad but Roxas was already bowing down to my Dad

"No way! You're Cloud Strife! It's an honor to meet you sir"

My dad laughed at the way Roxas was acting towards him

"No need for the formalities, just call me Cloud"

Roxas looked like he was going to burst out of joy. He grabbed my dad's hand and shakes it. My dad ruffled Roxas hair and laughed

"I like you; by the way what's your name?"

"I'm Roxas, Roxas Hikari"

"Nice to meet you Roxas. Hope you love the home"

Roxas nodded. My dad looked at Xion and waved at her. He walked up to her and patted her head. I saw him whisper to Xion as she smiled. She nodded and he left. I took them to the finished game room and sat down. There was a DDR machine, Ping pong table, 3 claw machine filled with all types of prizes, and a flat screen TV with 300 video games.

"Whoa! This is awesome"

"I'm going to play DDR"

"Me too"

"Me three"

I looked around to see everyone having fun. I sat on the couch and looked around again. I saw Riku laughing at Xion, Roxas playing against Kairi in DDR, and Riku yelling at Roxas for defeating Kairi. I smiled at them. I took out my sketch book and started to draw this memorable moment. While I was drawing, I didn't notice Roxas walk over to me

"Wow you're a fantastic drawer"

I looked up at Roxas and smiled

"Thank you"

He sat down on the couch staring at me. I turned over to him and put down my sketch book

"Why did you stop drawing?"

"You were staring and it made me uncomfortable"

"I'm sorry…it's just the way your hands move so delicately on the paper and the way you eyes were just…just…sparkling while drawing it"

I looked away blushing at his comment. I looked at him again and smiled

"Thank you for the comment"

"You're welcome. You want to play?"

I looked at the clock then yawned

"Nah, it's time for you guys to go so maybe some other time?"

"Sure"

Roxas went over to Xion, Riku, and Kairi. He told them that it was time to leave. Kairi and Xion groaned and walked over to me. We cracked some jokes before saying good bye. Kairi and Riku walked home and Roxas and Xion took our limo to drive back to their house. I went upstairs, took a shower, put on my night clothes then headed to bed. I turned my lamp on and took out the book I brought with me

_I wanted you to remember me, not her_

_I didn't want to be alone yet I still am_

_I never wanted you to find me yet you did_

_False lies…_

_Forgotten memories…_

_You were hurt by them_

_I never wanted you to leave me but you had to_

_You had to remember her, not me_

_Your memories about her are there now_

_So good bye for now_

_Just remember _

_We'll meet again some way, somehow_

I turned off my lamp and went to sleep. Tomorrow was school so I had a new life and new memories so I'm going to make another new day

* * *

I love writing this story. Anyway please review if you don't what's the point of reading it

Have a Sonshine day :)


	4. First day with bullies pt1

Before you start reading, look at this important message:

Selphie:16

Tidus:17

Sora:17

Mrs. Rinoa: 25

Waring: Namine is out of character near the end

Disclaimer: Kingdom hearts was never owned by me

* * *

I woke up by the scent of cinnamon pancakes my mother made downstairs. I sat at the dining table while my dad was reading some paperwork.

"Good morning dad"

He looked up at me, took of his glasses, and smiled

"Good morning Namine, Ready for school?"

I nodded. I looked at mom bringing the cinnamon pancakes for me. I ate the pancakes in under 5 minutes and rushed upstairs to get ready for school. I went to the shower for 20 minutes then went to change. I took out the baby blue tank top, the white light sweater, the white denim short cut shorts and the white converse I bought from the mall. I picked up my plaid blue pouch and put my sketchbook in it. I went to my jewelry set and picked my hearts wrist chain and my silver heart necklace. I went downstairs to my dad

"Dad, I need money and the house keys"

He looked up at me and pulled out the house keys and a 100 dollar bill. I looked at him and sighed

"Don't you have less than this?"

He shook his head. I took the money out of his hand. I went to the driver and asked him a question

"Hey Walter, can I ask you a question?"

He turned to me and smiled

"What's your question, Miss Namine?"

"Do you think it's normal to carry a 100 dollar bill to school just to by lunch?"

He chuckled

"No, I believe it's not normal to carry a 100 dollar bill to school"

"Good, I'm happy we agree on the same topic"

"You know you could always ask me if you need money"

"I would but I can't, you have house bills to pay"

"I guess you're right but still"

He took out his wallet and pulled out $10. He handed me the money

"Here"

I gently took it out of his hand and grinned. I was always delighted with his company when I had an argument of some sort. He opened the door and asked me to get inside. He drove to Kairi's house and picked her and Riku up then he dropped us 1 block away from the school like I asked. We walked inside and went to the administrator's office. While walking through the hall, people were looking at us and some even whispered. We entered the office and went to the desk

"Umm… hello?"

The lady at the front desk looked at me

"You must be the new transfer students"

We nodded

"What are your names?"

"I'm Namine Strife and they are Kairi Kohana and Riku Hoshina"

"Good, now right this way, please?"

She showed us to the headmaster's office. We entered inside and sat down

"Hello Ms. Strife, Ms. Kohana, and Mr. Hoshina"

"Hello Sir"

"I am Mr. Ansem, Headmaster of Twilight Town High School and counselor."

We looked at him and Kairi started to speak

"Sir or Mr. Ansem-"

"Mr. Ansem is fine"

"Okay. Mr. Ansem do we get our school schedules now?"

"Yes, I almost forgot"

He searched through the folder and pulled out our schedules for the school year. He handed each one to us. We look at him the get up to leave but before doing that he called us

"You need a school guider to guide you around the school. May I introduce to you, Xion Hikaru"

We saw Xion come through the door and smile at us. I looked at Xion for a while until Kairi ran up to hug her

"OH MY GOD! Xion you go here?"

She looked at Kairi then to us and then back to Kairi. Xion smiled at us and looked at Mr. Ansem. He nodded at Xion and escorted all of us out of his office. We were in the hallway when Xion was trying to contain her laughter. Riku and I went to Xion

"Hey Xion"

She started to giggle

"Hi Riku and Namine"

I waved at her. I looked at Kairi, who was still hugging Xion's waist, giggling also.

"Xion, I didn't know you go here"

"Well you know now"

We nodded. Xion handed out her hand and asked to see our schedules. We gave her the schedules and stood still. Xion looked through all of our schedules and pointed in different directions

"Kairi, you are going to the 2nd floor and when you see 206 that is your Biology classroom. Riku you will be going to the 3rd floor and when you see 325 that is your Government/History class. And Namine, you are going to the 4th floor and when you see 434 that is your Algebra 2 class"

Riku looked at Xion with a shocked expression but Xion just smiled

"How many floors does this school have?"

"6"

"Wow"

"Yep so you guys better be going so don't be late and after your first period meet me in the school backyard garden"

Xion ran down the hall. We shouted down the hall as she ran

"Garden?!"

She yelled back at us

"Don't worry you can't miss it!"

With that she left. We looked at each other and went to our separate classes

* * *

I walked up to the 4th floor and headed into the classroom 434. Since the door was wide open, I walked inside the classroom. The teacher looked at me and stopped the lesson. The students turned to me as I walked down to the teacher

"Um… Hi I'm a new student here"

"Well hello to you too. I'm Mrs. Rinoa, your Algebra 2 teacher. Can I see your schedule?"

I took out schedule and handed it to her. She nodded and put a check mark next to the class. She turned to me and handed me back my schedule.

"Can you introduce yourself to class?"

"Sure"

I turned to the class and smiled

"Hi my name is Namine (I don't say my last name just to hide my identity) and I will be in your class this year"

A blonde boy shot up out of his seat and stared at me with a surprised expression

"Namine?!"

I remember that familiar voice and looked shocked as well

"Roxas?!"

The students in the class looked from Roxas to me. Mrs. Rinoa looked at Roxas annoyed

"Roxas this is the 2nd time you yelled in class. What's your excuse this time?"

Roxas slowly sat down in his seat

"Nothing Mrs. Rinoa"

"Thank you"

She turned to me and smiled

"You can pick any seat you want"

I nodded. I went to sit next to Roxas since there was an empty seat there already. I smiled at Roxas and he smiled back. Maybe this year in school won't be so bad

* * *

I walked up to the 2nd floor and went to room 206. I knocked on the door and a student came and opened it. I walked inside of the classroom with a bright smile on my face. The teacher stared at me while I was walking down to his desk. I handed my schedule to him and waited until he gave me further instructions. He took a look at the schedule and pointed to an empty desk. I took my schedule and went to the empty lab desk.

"Um… Excuse me?"

I tapped his shoulder and he looked at me

"What do you want?"

I ignored his attitude and continued to talk

"Does someone sit here?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Now move along princess"

I was now appalled by his behavior. I walked away moving to another seat. I found another empty lab desk and sat down. Apparently, I was not looking forward for this school year

* * *

I walked up to the 3rd floor and went to room 325. I knocked on the door and the teacher opened the door. The teacher looked at me annoyed.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Riku Hoshina, the new transfer student"

He sighed and held his hand out

"Schedule?"

I took out my schedule and handed it to him. He checked it off and asked me to step inside the class room. He asked me to stand in front of the class and present myself. I saw girls stare at me love struck from my appearance and boys envy me because of the girls

"Hello my name is Riku (can't say my last name because of identity crises) and I'm a new transfer student"

"Well you can take your seat now"

I could hear girls squeal and chant "You can sit next to me Riku". I sat down beside one of the boys and the girls had quieted down sadly. I sighed. This was not what I had in mind for a perfect school year

* * *

First period ended so Roxas lead me to the school backyard garden. While walking, I saw Riku being followed by a bunch of girls. He looked annoyed as he walked so Roxas and I ran to him

"Riku!"

He turned around and sighed in relief. We walked up to him as the girls stared at us with anger in their eyes.

"Hey Namine and Roxas"

Riku went and grabbed me, putting his arm around my waist. I looked at him confused. He leaned down to my ear and whispered

"Just pretend"

I looked at him and nodded. Roxas looked like he understood the situation so he stood behind the girls

"Um this is my girlfriend Namine"

The girls gave me angry looks

"WHAT!"

"Yep so…"

"How can SHE be your girlfriend? She's flat as a board!"

Roxas put a hand over his mouth with widened eyes, Riku looked at me, the girl smirked, and I was pissed

"Funny I maybe flat but not as a big fatty like you. You actually think he would date you? Ha! Keep dreaming because you're getting nowhere"

I took Riku's hand and walked away smiling knowing I defended myself. The girl stood there shocked and was filled with anger so she walked away. Roxas walked up to us. I let go of Riku's hand and looked at him. He looked back and sighed

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess. I thought that I had a girlfriend they would back off but that didn't work because they were about to fight you"

"It's okay. I could beat them anyway"

"Yeah, I know"

We met Xion with Kairi at the school backyard garden. Kairi was smiling and Xion was just standing there. We all sat at one of the benches and talked

"So how was first period?" Xion asked

Riku, Kairi, and I looked at each other and shrugged

"Great" I said

"Boring" Kairi said

"I don't even want to talk about it" Riku said

We all looked at Riku confused

"Well, why don't you want to talk about it?"

"It'll bring back haunting memories"

"So, I want to hear them"

"Fine"

"Yay"

"In first period, all the girls stared at me ever since I walked in the room and got out but then they followed me. Roxas and Namine called me so I was in relief. I thought that if I had a girlfriend they would leave me alone so I grabbed Namine and looked at the group of girls. I told them Namine was my girlfriend but that didn't work because one fat girl called Namine a board and Namine shot back an insult so now I think the girl will get revenge on Namine and my whole life this year will be nothing but girl drama"

As Riku finished his story all of us laughed. Riku sighed and looked at Kairi

"So how was first period for you?"

"Actually it was good except for the boy who was mean but it was good"

"Boy? What does he look like?"

"He had tanned skin, toned muscles like yours, and had chocolate brown spikes that defied gravity. I couldn't see his face but all I know is that his name is Sora Hikari which is Roxas's last name also…hmm, Hey Roxas is Sora your brother?"

Roxas and Xion stopped laughing and gave a cold glare

"Roxas?"

He didn't answer but looked to the ground

"Roxas…are you alright?"

He didn't answer

"Roxas is-"

"I don't want to answer that"

"But-"

Roxas clenched his fist and screamed at Kairi

"I don't want to answer that!"

"Oh…I'm sorry. I guess I cross the line"

He dropped his shoulders and opened his fist. He looked at Kairi, who was a bit scared and had her head down. Riku and I looked at Roxas in shocked. Xion looked away

"Kairi…I…I'm sorry"

Kairi lifted her head and smiled lightly at Roxas

"It's okay. I should have never went there anyway and besides it's my fault for interfering with your personal life so I'm sorry also"

"It's okay"

"I forgive you too"

Xion looked at both Roxas and Kairi and clapped her hand. We turned to look at Xion

"We have to show you around the school, don't we?"

We nodded. Xion smiled as we walked out of the school backyard garden. We walked through the first floor discovering an auditorium, gym, and the cafeteria. Through the school there was class going on in each floor. We looked to see other sites like the music room filled with instruments, an inside and outside swimming pool, and an art room. The bell rang signaling our time viewing the entire school was up.

"Looks like it's me and Xion's lunch, how about you guys?"

Kairi, Riku and I took out our schedules. We put it back in the bag and looked at Roxas

"We have the same lunch"

"Awesome! Let's go eat"

We went into the cafeteria and got in the line. For lunch, there was chicken salad, burrito, peanut butter sandwich, and cheese tacos. Since the cafeteria was filled with teenagers, we saw a table that was empty. We sat down and started to eat.

"I love food"

Roxas started to eat his food while we stared at him. Xion started to laugh and she looked at us

"You better watch out. There's usually food thrown on us"

Riku looked at her confused

"Why would they throw food on both of you?"

"You see because we're the outcast, no one liked us so they throw food at us"

"So specifically, who's 'they'?"

"The popular kids"

"Oh that makes sense"

While eating, food was thrown on Xion's hair, Roxas shirt, and me, Riku and Kairi's faces. Kairi screamed while the whole cafeteria looked and laughed at us. Xion sighed and Roxas and Riku growled. I was completely angry so I wiped the food on my face and stood up. Xion looked at me

"Namine don't do it. It isn't worth your time"

I looked at her with furry in my eyes

"Xion I would waste my time not doing anything. Tell me where they sit at."

Xion looked down like she was about to cry

"They're the table behind us"

"Thank you"

I marched right up to the table and smiled. The whole table filled with popular people erupted in laughter

"Oh my God, just look at her face"

"Eww she looks like a monster"

"Food looks good on you because you're disgusting to look at"

Comments were shouted in my face about the food on my face and clothes. I grew so tired about the comments so I slammed my hand down on the table and got the whole cafeteria quiet even the popular kids. Anger started to seep through my body as I looked at them. They were smirking looking at what my next action will bring

"I'll ask nicely and only one time…"

I looked at meet each and every one of their eyes

"Who throw the food?"

They looked at each other then started to laugh again

"Why should we tell you?"

I looked at the brunette girl who smirked

"Tell me now or you'll regret it"

"Oh wow. I'm so scared, please and I will let you know that my daddy is a lawyer"

I started you laugh

"Like you could do anything"

She stood up looked at me with anger

"How dare you laugh at me?! I order you to stop"

I stopped laughing and glared at her

"Since when were you God to order me around?"

"Haven't you noticed yet? They do what I say, follow me and worship me. I am the Queen of this school!"

"Really? Where's your 'King' then?"

A blonde boy stood up and went to the girl side staring at me

"I'm over here"

"I can see that"

"So are you going to tell her you're sorry?"

"Who? Me?"

He nodded

"No, not till I find out who threw food on me and my friends!"

"Like I said, why should we tell you?"

I smirked

"Like I said too, tell me now or you'll regret it"

She huffed and pointed her finger at me

"Fine, I'm calling my daddy"

She took her phone out and called her father on speed dial. I smirked and jumped on the table. My eyes were on the girl only. I didn't care about the whispers or the stares; all I cared about at the moment was revenge. I ran on the table and did a graceful back flip in order to knock her phone on the floor and break. I landed on the floor standing next to her and her boyfriend. I looked at the phone and it was broken. The girl stood in shock to what had happened

"Y-You broke my phone!"

I smiled

"I did, didn't I?"

I saw flames in her eyes as she looked at me. I smiled evilly. I pulled her hair and brought her face close to mine. Everyone gasped at the sight of her phone and me pulling her hair. I could see from the corner of my eye Roxas, Xion, Riku, and Kairi shocked and surprised to what was going on.

"Either you say sorry to me and my friends or I do something I won't regret"

"Like I'll say sorry to you and your friends, you an outcast just like them. No one will support you if you hurt me. They'll turn away from you and not dare to say if they want to be your friend. Do what I'll regret because by boyfriend is here to protect me."

I laughed and looked at her in the eye

"Do you really think I'll regret this? Do you think your boyfriend will save you in this moment? All I asked was for a simple apology and you turn it into a fight well you want a fight you got it"

I distance her face away from mine and smiled. I connect my fist to her nose and she fell to the ground. Her boyfriend rushed to her side while she was screaming

"My nose, it's bleeding!"

He boyfriend tried to calm her down. I laughed at her. Her boyfriend looked at me with an enraged expression on his face.

"I'll get you back!"

I laughed again

"Yeah Yeah, keep trying"

Before walking away I heard someone call my name

"Namine!"

I turned around and it was him

"My office, Now!"

Damn it!

* * *

A/N: Told you so. if you have any questions tell me in a review

That's all for today folks come read next time

Have an soaring eagle day(cheesy)


End file.
